


Casting Call

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [32]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga attempt to cast the next live-action version of Inuyasha.
Series: The 6ixth Session [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	Casting Call

Originally Published April 6, 2009

* * *

"OK," said Kagome as she flipped through a clipboard, "get Miroku number five."

Shippo nodded - then a man, dressed in a tiny purple Speedo entered onto the stage.

"Hello, Judges," he said excitedly, "I am the next Idol of women." He posed, flaunting his tight slim figure while the panel stared aghast. "Oh, please, bear my child!"

Inuyasha and Koga fought to reach the buzzer - Kagome rang it.

"Sorry, er, we're not going to do that," she said. "Next!"

"What? I am the star - you - don't know what talent is!"

Hakakku and Ginta grabbed the actor and took him off stage.

"That's five Mirokus that sucked," said Inuyasha, smiling at his own cleverness. "Let's get back to casting Kagomes."

"Yeah!" Koga pump-fisted. "Shippo, get the next Kagome."

"No," glared Kagome - and the demons froze petrified by the woman. "Let's go back to Sesshoumarus."

The panel sipped their cups of Coke as a very tall and bishie figure walked into view. Clad with cosplay armor, kimono, and mokomoko, the man did not speak, rather, only stared as if disinterested. Out of nowhere a breeze fluttered his white, long hair.

Koga snorted at the awkward silence that followed.

"Gods, it's the worst cast since Avatar," Inuyasha bellowed. "Sesshoumaru, you can't fool us."

Kagome sighed: "Let's just get Takahashi to animate us."

"Alright," said Koga, standing and donning his shades, "while you guys settle that, I'm going to cast _my_ next movie: 'Kagome and Me: Wolf Rides Again, Part 2 - Ride, Baby, Ride!'"


End file.
